Of Hunters and Psychics
by Pizza yum
Summary: John’s worst nightmare is just beginning when a few hunters find out about Dean and Sam and their still developing powers. How far will John and the rest go in order to protect the two small psychics? Dean-10 Sam-5&6. Sequal to Just the Beginning
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural. no matter how much i wish i did.

**Ch 1**

John smiled as leaned against the doorframe of his boys' room. He always enjoyed watching his boys sleep. It reminded him why he gave up his old life to hunt. At first he started to hunt to avenge his wife but now it was to protect his boys from everything that had to do with the supernatural and hunting. He took his boys and hid them from the world of hunting. The only hunters that personally know Dean and Sam are his friends, no their family, Bobby, Pastor Jim, Caleb, and Joshua, those who had pledged their lives to help protect his children. Sure a few other hunters knew he had children but that was about all they knew.

His desire to protect his boys was made stronger that Sam and Dean, while powerful, were both a little small for their ages which made them look younger than they were and worried John a little. He wondered if it was genetics or if it was a side effect of their powers.

It was only four years ago that John discovered that his beloved wife was actually a psychic and that their children had inherited her powers. John was ashamed that just for a moment, only a second, he was afraid of his children. It didn't take long for his slight fear to turn to horror as it dawned on him that demons and humans alike would go after his children if they found out what Sam and Dean could do. Sam could see the future in his dreams. It surprised john that his baby boy could keep the innocence that he had. He knew for a fact that Sam had horrible nightmares and most of his visions didn't turn out well. Dean could move things with his mind and was now showing signs of supernatural strength. Missouri had said that Sam and Dean would continue to develop and discover new powers probably into their early teens.

"Daddy?"

"Sammy, did you have another nightmare?"

"No. What are you doin?"

"Just checkin' up on you and Dean."

"Oh."

John chuckled. "Why don't you go back to sleep now."

"Kay. Night Daddy."

"Night Sammy."

"Daddy? Hug?"

John walked across the room and swept his little boy into his arms.

"Love you Daddy."

"I love you too Sammy." Sam gave his dad a kiss on the cheek before John put him back into his bed. "Now go to sleep."

It didn't take Sam too long to fall asleep once again. As John watched Sam fall asleep he got the feeling that Sam would be taken away from him. He looked at Dean sleeping on the bed closest to the door the feeling intensified.

"John, what are you doin up here? We're all ready to play. Is everything all right with the boys?" They father smiled as Bobby poked his head into the room to check on the boys himself.

"They're fine Bobby."

"Oh, then why aren't you in there? I want to win back the money you took last time we played."

"Sammy woke up."

Bobby Singer looked at his friend and noticed that he looked a little tense, like he was waiting for some big battle to take place. "Johnny what's wrong?"

"I don't know Bobby I just have this feeling that something horrible is about to happen."

"To the boys?"

"I don't know, maybe."

"Don't worry, we ain't gonna let anything happen to your boys."

"I know Bobby."

"Let's go play some poker."

* * *

**let me know what you think**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Dean smirked slightly as he quietly crept his way towards his unsuspecting prey. His smirk turned into a grin as he raised his weapon above his head and swung down hitting his victim.

"Dean stop."

"No way Sammy it's time to get," Dean said as he continued to hit his little brother with his pillow. Sam grabbed his pillow and hit Dean in the side. "Oh so that's how it's gonna be." Dean threw his pillow at Sam's head and then started to tickle his little brother into submission.

"O-okay, ha ha, you win Dean. You win!"

"Of course I win. I'm the older brother so I'll always win at everything."

"Not when I'm taller than you, then I'll win."

"Not gonna happen Sammy boy, not gonna happen. Now common get up. It's time for breakfast. Dad probably made pancakes."

"Pancakes? Do you really think he did?"

"If not Uncle Bobby probably did." It was a tradition that when they stayed at Pastor Jim's that there would always be pancakes in the mornings. "I'll race ya."

The sound of laughter and running was heard in the kitchen as Sam and Dean raced in. "See Sammy what did I say the older brother always wins."

"Just 'cause you cheated."

"I did no such thing."

"You started running before me."

"Not my fault you're slow."

"You boys going to eat or are me and Bobby gonna have to eat all these pancakes," John cut in with an amused smile.

"Yay pancakes," Sam cheered as his dad put a plate in front of him.

"Eat up Sammy." John turned toward Dean to see the syrup float in front of the ten year old. "Dean what did I tell you about using your powers inside."

"Sorry Dad, it's just I never get to use them 'cause we're always inside or there are too many people around or you're not with me."

"Okay Dean how about you and me go find a nice spot where you can practice all you want."

"Really?"

"Yup."

"Just you and me?"

"If that's what you want."

"What about Sammy?"

John turned to his youngest to see an emotion to brief to identify pass through his eyes and then make a face. "I don't wanna go."

"I think that Sam wants to stay here and keep Uncle Bobby company."

"Hey Uncle Bobby will you teach me some more Latin while they're gone."

"Sure thing Sammy."

"Sammy if you wanna go you can," Dean said studying his little brother.

"No that's okay. You and Daddy can go. I'll stay here."

"If you're sure."

"I am."

Bobby and John raised their eyebrows at the strange conversation. Why would Dean think Sam wanted to go when he just said that he didn't?

* * *

After Breakfast Dean and John headed out to find a secluded spot on the property so that Dean could practice his telekinesis. Bobby and Jim pulled out some books for Sam after he got bored with his Latin lessons two hours later.

"So Sam, how's it goin," Bobby asked the five year-old reading a book that was as big as he was. It never ceased to amaze Bobby, or any or the other people who knew him, how smart Sam was.

"Do you wanna play with me? I'm bored."

"If you wanted to play why didn't you go with your daddy and Dean?"

"Dean didn't want me to go."

"He said that you could," Bobby said looking a little confused. "Why would he say that if he didn't want you there?"

"He said that so he wouldn't hurt my feelings. He didn't want me to go, he wanted to spend some time with just Daddy and that's okay."

"Oh and how do you know that?"

"I just do."

Bobby raised any eyebrow at the little boy. Sam just giggled. "So what game do you wanna play?"

Sam was about to answer when a loud bang came from the front door. Bobby instantly picked Sam up and held the small boy protectively to his chest. The bang came again.

"I think someone's knocking," Sam said looking a little smug at his uncles reaction.

"Well they're knocking very loudly," Bobby defended himself while he put the boy down.

"Oh my Joshua what happened?" Sam and Bobby arrived to see Jim let a bleeding Josh into the house.

"Where's John?"

"He's out with Dean right now. Come sit down we need to get you patched up." Jim tried to lead him towards a chair only to be pushed away.

"I'm fine. So Dean's with John, where's Sammy?"

"Uncle Josh what happened." Josh let out a small sigh of relief.

"Nothing I can't deal with. I'm fine."

"But you're bleeding." Sam walked closer to the injured man looking concerned.

"It's nothing Sammy I promise." His reassurance didn't mean much though because he fell to the ground right after saying that. Sam, who was already heading for Josh, was the first person there. He took his hand and gently put it on Josh's side.

At the hitch in the hunter's breath Sam closed his eyes and a few seconds later he fell to the ground as Josh shot up, no longer in pain. By that time both Jim and Bobby were by the hunter's side.

"What the he- Sammy!" Josh looked the little boy over. He was pale, running a fever, shaking slightly and unconscious. "Sammy common wake up."

"What happened," Bobby demanded.

"I don't know. I think- I think that Sammy healed me."

"What do you mean," Jim asked.

"All I know is that I was hurt then Sam came and touched me, next thing I know I'm fine and Sammy is out cold."

"Josh what are you doing here." John Winchester had just arrived.

"John I have to talk to you."

"Wait what happened to Sammy?"

"We're not sure but we think that he healed Josh. The strain must have been too much," Jim explained while John walked over and took his son's limp form into his arms.

"Oh Sammy, you know you're not supposed to tire yourself out like this." John always hated it when one of his son's went too and became sick. It's why they weren't allowed to use their powers without any adult supervision.

John put Sammy into bed and told Dean to go wash up and then watch his little brother while he made dinner. Down in the kitchen John found Josh pacing the kitchen, bloody shirt still on.

"Josh why don't you go change and-"

"John we have a problem."

* * *

**Let me know what you think :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch 3.**

"What do you mean we have a problem?"

"I don't know how but somebody found out about Dean and Sam."

"What do you mean somebody found out," Bobby asked.

"There are a bunch of hunters lookin for your boys John and I don't think that they just wanna give them some candy."

"How did this happen?"

"I don't know for sure John, but there's this new hunter on the scene, Gordon Walker. From what I hear he says that some demon told him about kids with special powers. That there are hunters out there protectin those kids, he must of put two and two together and figured out that the mysterious John Winchester's kids were-"

"Josh I thought you said you were on a hunt with Caleb," Pastor Jim cut in suddenly concerned for the young hunter.

"That's the thing. They know that we run with John."

"What they went after you?"

"They thought we would tell them where Dean and Sam were. They grabbed us and when we wouldn't talk, well wouldn't tell them what they wanted they decided to bash Caleb's head in."

"Is he okay?"

"Yeah, he's okay. Has a killer headache but he's out in the car sleeping."

"So how did you get hurt?"

"They shot me while I was getting Caleb and me out. But John they didn't need us to tell them where to go."

"What do you mean?"

"Ellen called. She said somethin about Walker talkin to his buddies and knew where to find you. They're on their way now."

"Why didn't you say something before? I gotta get the boys outta here now!"

"You don't have time and plus where you gonna go John," Bobby asked.

"I don't know but, I can't lose them I just can't they're all I have left."

John was now moving around gathering up various items that he or his children had left lying around packing them in a frenzy.

"John, just stop and think for a minute."

"What's goin on?" Caleb had just walked in rubbing his head. The young hunter looked pretty bad. His left eye was almost swollen shut, had a bleeding lip, and the rest of his face was badly bruised.

"I thought you said he was okay," Jim accused Josh.

"He's alive."

"Don't worry 'bout me pastor I'm fine. Where are Dean and Sammy?"

"There upstairs. John is getting ready to pack up and run away."

"Darn right I am. I'm not letting any of those hunters within a hundred miles of my boys."

"Well you better start drivin 'cause they're 'bout fifteen minutes away by now," Caleb said.

"How do you know that?" John paused in gathering his stuff to listen to the answer to Bobby's question.

"They weren't that far behind us."

"There is no way that John is going to be able to get the boys out in time so we need a plan," Jim said.

"We fight." Everyone in the room froze and looked at John,

"What was that John," Bobby asked surprised that his friend had changed his mind so fast.

"You're right I don't have enough time to get out and there is no way those monsters are getting anywhere near my boys."

"Okay then, let's get ready," Caleb said clapping his hands together.

"Well to start we're going to have to get Sam and Dean somewhere safe."

"How Sam is out cold and Dean's practice session took a lot out of him," Bobby pointed out.

"Caleb is going to take them and hide."

"Wait why do I have to hide?"

"You're in no condition to fight," John snapped. He paused for a second and took a deep breath. "I want you take them away from here. We will stay here and take care of them. I am trusting you to take care of my boys. I don't care what you have to do just keep them safe Caleb, just do it."

"Alright, where should we go?"

"Take the impala and just start driving. I don't care where you go as long as it's far away from here."

"John, Dean and Sam need you."

"I'm not arguing with you right now, just take them and drive, check in every three days."

"What if I can't get a hold of you?"

"Assume the worse and take care of my boys."

"Alright, we'll leave now." With that both John and Caleb left to get the two boys.

"What's John thinking," Josh asked.

"He's thinking that they won't think that he would just let Sam and Dean out of his sight like that. He wants them to think that the boys are here," Bobby said.

* * *

"Sammy, Sammy can you wake up for Daddy." John sat feeling Sam's forehead. He still had a fever and didn't show signs of waking up anytime soon. John picked up his little boy and carried him out to the car with Dean and Caleb following close behind. Dean climbed into the back seat and took his brother from his father.

"Dad what's goin on," Dean asked as Caleb got into the front seat.

"Dean there are some bad men who want to hurt you and Sammy. I need you to go with Caleb. Look after Sammy and do what Caleb tells you. I love you Dean." John kissed dean's head and then Sam's before closing the door and going to the driver's side door.

"You okay to drive?"

"I'm fine."

"Take care of my boys."

"No worries. Nobody will touch them."

"Okay. Shoot first, ask questions later."

"Talk to ya in three days Johnny."


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch. 4**

"I thought that you said they weren't that far behind you," John snapped at Josh.

"Well they weren't."

"It's been two hours."

"It's not my fault they decided to take their time."

"You know you tryin to pick a fight ain't gonna help us John."

"Yeah I know Bobby, sorry Josh."

"No worries, I get it John we're all worried about what's gonna happen. I can't imagine how you must feel."

"So what do you think they're method of attack will be?"

"Well in my experience they weren't the smartest people out there. They'll probably just attack us head on."

"Well that'll make everything easier."

"Yeah, then we can bring the boys back sooner."

* * *

"Caleb what did dad mean when he said that there were bad men after me and Sammy?"

"Well you know how you and Sam have powers?"

"Yeah."

"Well some people don't like it. They think that you're a danger."

"But Sammy wouldn't hurt anyone. And I wouldn't hurt anyone unless they were hurting Sam."

"I know that but those men don't and they won't stop to ask questions."

" Why?"

"Because Dean, they don't understand that you guys won't hurt anyone."

"Well they're stupid."

Caleb chuckled, "Yeah they are."

All of a sudden they heard a moan. "Sammy time to wake up," Dean said quietly happy that his little brother was finally waking up.

Caleb looked into the rearview mirror and didn't think much of the truck that was following them at a distance.

* * *

His boys had been gone for nine hours now. Nine hours. If something didn't happen soon John was going to crack. He looked around the room and knew that everyone in the room felt the same way.

"So John what are you gonna do when we get them," Bobby asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Well are you gonna kill them or what?"

"Well I would like to avoid that but if that's what it takes to keep my boys safe I'll do it." A few minutes after John had made this announcement all four hunters in the room jumped when the phone rang.

"Now who could that be?" Pastor Jim got up to answer the phone. "John it's for you." Jim quietly handed the phone to the man and made his way upstairs calling down to the others, "You may want to get packed we'll be leaving soon."

* * *

Caleb looked into the rearview mirror again not liking that he was being followed. At first he thought it might be a coincidence so purposefully road in a circle just to make sure and noted that same truck was still following them.

Seeing a gas station with a pay phone he pulled over. He looked into the back seat where Dean and Sam were both sound asleep. Biting his lip knowing that they both needed their sleep he reached out and shook Dean awake.

"Wha's matter," Dean asked sleepily.

"Well buddy, I need to make a call and I need you to protect Sammy while I do it."

"Okay," Dean said a little suspiciously.

"Dean if anyone besides me comes to the car and tries to open it or anything like that I want you to blast them to oblivion." He handed the boy a hand gun

"Dean what's goin on," Sam asked rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Caleb cursed himself knowing that the little boy needed his sleep to recover from using his powers earlier.

"Nothing Sammy go back to sleep."

But Sam wasn't listening to Dean instead he looked behind him and saw a black truck. "Dean."

Caleb didn't like the tremble in Sam's voice when he said his brother's name.

"What is it Sammy," Dean asked looking at the truck too.

"Dean I gotta go make that call remember what I said. Anybody comes near the car; especially the people from that truck, no questions asked you blast 'em."

"Okay Caleb." The hunter saw Dean reach out and pull his little brother down so that he was now out of sight and lock the doors. Still cursing his luck he ran to the pay phone.

"Come on answer already."

"Hello?" Caleb almost cried when he heard Jim's voice.

"Jim listen I need to speak to John something came up."

The next word he heard was another "Hello?"

"John, they followed us."

"What?"

"They haven't made any moves but I think it's only a matter of time."

"Alright, tell Dean that you guys are heading west. He'll know where to go. We'll meet up with you tomorrow."

"Okay." Caleb hung up the phone and ran back to the car noting that no one got out of the truck.

**Hope ya'll liked it!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ch. 5**

John got out of his truck with Bobby and went to the room where he knew that his boys would be. He pounded on the door until it was opened slightly and a gun appeared in front of his face.

"Caleb get that thing out of my face," John growled.

"Sorry Johnny, but someone was tryin to get in 'bout an hour ago," Caleb explained. "Where are Jim and Josh?"

"Well Jim was driven so they actually followed some traffic laws. They'll be here soon," Bobby said.

"Where are the boys," John asked looking around and not seeing his children.

"Bathroom."

John was in the bathroom in a second. He turned on the light and noticed that the shower curtain was pulled around the tub. "Dean, Sammy, you boys okay," he asked while pulling back the curtain. He found both his boys curled up in the tub Dean holding a still pale Sam protectively to his side with one hand and holding a gun in the other.

"Daddy," Sam asked for his father in a shaky voice. John sat down on the side of the tub and picked his baby boy out of the tub and put him on his lap.

"Hey there Sammy," he said with a smile and kissed the top of the young boy's head. "You still not feeling to good?" Sam shook his head. John bit his lip, usually when the boys were drained it usually just took a few hours of sleep until they felt better. He kissed Sam's head again before looking towards Dean. "You okay Dean?"

"Yeah I'm okay Dad. Sammy's still not doin' to well though."

"Sam will be better after he gets some more sleep. You listen to Caleb like I told you?"

Dean proudly nodded his head. John pulled Dean to his side and kissed his head. "Eww Dad that's disgusting," Dean said pulling away and getting out of the tub.

"Daddy." John looked down at Sam.

"Why do those people wanna hurt us?"

"No one is trying to hurt us Sammy," Dean said trying to protect his brother.

"Ya-huh."

"Sammy who told you that they were trying to hurt you," John asked. It was second nature to the Winchesters and other hunters to protect the youngest from everything, even fear and worry, and knew that Caleb and Dean both wouldn't tell Sam of the hunters trying to kill them.

"I felt it."

"You felt it," John mumbled, confused.

"Daddy is Uncle Josh okay?"

"Josh? Oh yeah, he's okay Sammy he should be here soon."

"Okay."

"Sammy, you should go back to sleep," Dean said.

"Let's go put you both to bed." John stood, Sam still in his arms. He took both the boys into the room and placed them both on the bed furthest from the door. Sam immediately curled up next to his brother and fell asleep. Dean looked down at his brother then his father.

"Dad Sam's not getting better like he should."

"He probably just used too much energy Dean," John said trying to hide how scared he was. This was the last thing that they needed.

"Yeah, you're right." Dean pulled his little brother towards him and fell asleep with one arm around Sam.

About an hour there was a knock at the door. Dean opened a bleary and watched as his father got up to answer the door for Josh and Jim.

"'Bout time you two got here," John said as he opened the door. He took one look at the men in the doorway. A loud shot rang out and John fell to the floor.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it! More to come soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ch. 6**

Dean shot up not really understanding what was happening. He looked to his side to see Sam awake and his eyes wide with fear. Caleb instantly shot out of his seat, gun still in hand, and shot at them man in the doorway. John got to his feet slightly shocked and really relieved that he had dropped to the ground fast enough to avoid the bullet. The father raised his gun as another man outside the door raised his own and fired three rounds.

This time John wasn't so lucky. He hissed as a bullet grazed his shoulder knowing that he would have to get that fixed up later. He noticed with pleasure that the other man had gone down and was not moving anymore. "Caleb stay here with the boys I'll be right back."

John and Bobby quietly made their way towards the man who still lay silently on the ground. Both men kept their guns pointed at the motionless body and the floor as Bobby checked for a pulse. He sighed when he didn't find one. Relieved that the man couldn't hurt the boys and yet disappointed that they wouldn't be able to find the answers he wanted from either of the men that attacked.

Off in the distance he heard a car making its way towards his position. He raised his gun to protect himself when he saw Joshua's familiar truck come into view. Josh and Pastor Jim both jumped out of the truck when they saw John and Bobby standing over a dead man. "What happened," Jim asked shakily.

"We were attacked," Bobby answered.

"Oh my, John let's go take care of that arm."

The hunter gave a short nod and all four men made their way back to the room. They were met by a gun when they opened the door.

"Relax dude it's just us," Josh said as he came into the room looking around for Sam and Dean. He didn't have to wait long as Sam crashed into him and held onto his legs crying. "Hey kiddo what's the matter?"

"I-I thought you were-" the small boy cut himself off with a sob.

"Hey, hey. Shhh. Don't worry, I'm fine. Nothing to worry about." He picked Sam up and cradled him to his chest. He glanced over and noticed that Caleb was playing a game with Dean to get the kid to calm down. Seeing that both the boys were occupied Jim and Bobby ushered John into the bathroom so that they could take care of his shoulder without the boys freaking out.

Half hour later the games no longer seemed to be working to keep Dean occupied especially since Sam was asleep again and he was not happy that Sam was still sick and his dad wasn't around to make everything better.

"Dean why don't we just-"

"No I want my Daddy now."

Both Caleb and Josh looked at each other knowing that Dean was close to a break down if he was calling John daddy.

"Okay Dean your Daddy will come see you as soon as he can," Caleb tried reasoning with the boy. "Why don't you just go lay down next to-"

"No, I don't want to I want-"

"Dean!" The ten-year-old looked up relieved to see his dad come out of the bathroom finally. "I don't want to hear you talking like that again. Caleb and Josh are older and here to take care of you. You listen to them when I'm not around."

"Yes sir," came the quiet response. John looked down at his son and was shocked to see tears running down his face.

"Oh Buddy don't cry." John picked up his son and sat down on the bed with him in his lap. He hugged Dean tightly to him. "It's going to be okay."

"No it's not," Dean screamed against his father. "Bad people are trying to hurt me and Sammy, Sammy is still sick, and now you're hurt." All of the hunters didn't realize that Dean had seen his dad get hurt.

"Hey, hey. You don't have to worry about any of that stuff. Let us worry about that. Those men aren't going to get anywhere near you or Sammy. Sammy is starting to feel better, isn't he?" Dean let out a small nod. "And I'm not that hurt, just a little sore. So why don't you lay down next to Sammy and go to sleep." John tucked Dean in and then gave both boys a kiss on their foreheads.

"Daddy." John looked down at Dean. "You-you won't leave now, will you?"

"No, Daddy's going to stay with you for a while."

"Good." Dean laid back down with a smile and curled around Sam protectively and was soon asleep.

"That was way to close Johnny."

The hunter looked up to see Caleb who was slightly pale and shaking a little. He wasn't the only one to notice either.

"You okay there man?"

"I'm fine Josh."

"Yeah and I'm the Easter Bunny."

"Oh so that's why you have big ears."

"Ha ha very funny. Come on I think it's time for cute little Caleb to go to beddy-bye."

"Dude don't touch me." Caleb dodged Josh as he tried to grab him.

"Caleb he's right. You don't look well. Why don't you and John take the other bed? No arguing John, you were shot and should rest. Josh, Bobby, and I will keep watch."

John sighed not really wanting to sleep but knowing that the other men in the room wouldn't let him do anything else he decided to help them with Caleb, who still looked tired. "You heard the man Caleb you can have that bed. I'll share with Dean and Sammy." If he was going to go to sleep he was going to be as close to his boys as possible. "That way ya'll can switch and sleep in shifts."

Caleb, seeing that he was out numbered finally gave in and laid down on the bed. Josh jumped in next to him with a smile. "Looks like we're bed buddies."

"Dude don't ever say something like that to me again," the young hunter said jamming a pillow over his head.

* * *

**More to come soon...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ch. 7**

"Dean why is Daddy sleeping in our bed?"

"I dunno, when he wakes up you can ask him."

John turned in his sleep slightly hearing the whispered conversation.

"Can't we just wake him up?"

"No Sammy, Dad needs his sleep."

"I'm awake," he said and chuckled when both his boys jumped when he spoke.

"Daddy you scared us," Sammy scolded his father.

"I'm sorry. How are you feeling Sammy?" He picked up the small boy and held him to his chest while putting a hand on his forehead. He sighed in relief when he didn't feel any sign of a fever.

"I'm hungry Daddy, can we go eat?"

"We can go eat as soon as those two lazy butts wake up," Bobby said from his spot at the table where he was reading a newspaper with Jim across from him drinking coffee.

"Why don't you two go wake them up while I get ready to go," John instructed while putting Sam back on the bed, only catching a glimpse of the smirk that Dean gave Sam as both boy launched themselves off of their bed and on top of Josh and Caleb.

The three men who were awake laughed when they heard both of the younger hunters scream. Josh was the first one to recover when he saw Sam sitting on his chest and smiling down at him. "Time to get up." The little boy informed him.

"Why don't you make me?" Sam pouted and looked over at his older brother for help.

Dean was too busy smiling as he poked Caleb trying to get the young man out of bed. "Dean quit it!"

"But me and Sammy are hungry and we can't eat until you get up."

"You and Sammy are hungry why didn't you say so in the first place?" Caleb sat up and looked over at Sam. He was pleased to see that Sam was no longer pale and he had the shine of mischief in his eye that all the hunters were used to seeing. Josh rolled out of bed taking Sam with him. Okay I'll help Sam get ready and-"

"Uncle Josh I can do it myself I'm not a Baby. I'm six," the boy stated while wriggling in to get down to the ground.

"You're not six," Josh said confused.

"Yeah I am today's my birthday isn't it Dean?"

"Sure is."

All the hunters were stunned because of all of the excitement they had all forgotten Sammy's birthday. Each of the hunters instantly felt guilty about forgetting his birthday. Sam on the other hand just giggled and turned towards Dean and said, "I think they forgot."

"Really," Dean asked with a glare.

"Well yeah, with those bad people coming I forgot too until you told me. You were the only one to remember." The little boy gave his big brother a hug and skipped off to get ready.

Dean glared up at his dad as if to say I can't believe you forgot. "What I already got him his present so he won't be missing out on anything."

"You did," Dean asked surprised.

"Of course I did. I knew it was coming up. I just forgot about it today."

"What did you get him?"

"You know that toy car he was eyeing in the store a few days ago?"

Dean smiled and said, "I think Sammy will like that." He left and started to get ready as well.

It didn't take long for everyone to get ready and find a diner.

"Alright boys what do you want," John asked looking at his own menu.

"We want some cereal," Dean answered for him and his brother, who was too busy looking out the window to notice that his father had even spoken.

John smiled when he noticed that it was the cheapest thing on the menu. Usually he would push for the boys to get the cereal but knowing that they had been through a lot lately and it was Sam's birthday he simply asked, "You sure you don't want some pancakes? I think that they have chocolate chip ones."

Sam, getting what his father was trying to do turned back from the window and smiled at his father before saying, "can I have some scrambled eggs and toast please?"

"Sure you can. You really want cereal Dean?"

"No I want chocolate chip pancakes."

"Okay then." John called over the waitress and ordered for him and his boys and waited while the others ordered theirs too.

When the food was brought out everyone, but Sam, dug in. Noticing that Sam wasn't eating, he was still looking out the window, almost anxiously, John put his fork down. "Sammy you going to eat?"

"What," the little boy looked down and was slightly surprised to see that there was food in front of him.

"What wrong Sam?"

"I just gotta bad feeling."

"Did you have a nightmare last night Sam?" When the boy shook his head no he have a sigh of relief, knowing that if Sam had a vision it would have spelt trouble. But for some reason it didn't put him at ease. Knowing that Sam had a bad feeling put him on the edge, he had learned not to ignore one of his boys when something was going on.

The other hunters all seemed to speed up eating. Dean, who sat in between his dad and brother, just continued to eat his pancakes, enjoying every second of it. Sam turned to look out the window again. "Hey Sam why don't you eat something?"

"Oh yeah." The little boy picked up a fork and started to slowly put the food into his mouth. Ten minutes later everyone else was finished, while Sam was only half-way through, when the door opened and a man who looked to be in his late forties walked in. Sam stiffened and put his fork down. "Daddy I'm full."

"Are you sure Sam? We're going to be traveling for a while and I'm not going to be stopping anytime soon to eat."

"I'm sure. Can we leave now?" Dean looked over at his little brother and noticed how tense he was.

"Sure, let's just go to the bathroom before we go."

"Dad I think we should leave now." John looked at Dean, who was looking at Sam. John looked at Sam for the first time and noticed that he looked tense.

"Alright let's go." He stood up, reached down and picked Sam up into his arms, and took Dean by the hand. Leaving the diner, all the hunters couldn't help but notice that three men from the diner had also stood up and were now following them outside. John went straight for the Impala and opened the door making sure Dean was in and then putting Sam in, locked the doors and turned to face the three men that were now staring at his children.

"Hey there friend why so tense," one of the men asked.

"No reason pal."

"John get in the car and leave." The hunter looked up at Bobby who was outright glaring at the men in front of him.

"Oh come on Singer, what's the matter afraid we're gonna hurt your pets?"

'So Bobby knew at least one of these men. That meant that they were most likely hunters.' John thought.

"Pet's," Caleb asked confused.

"Yeah those freaks you got in that there car."

'Yup defiantly hunters.'

All of the hunters tensed each reaching for their weapons.

"Careful now, we're in a public area you wouldn't want to do anything you might regret."

"What are you doing here Anderson," Bobby growled.

"Oh I think you know what I'm doing here. I'm here to set you all free."

"Set us free?" Josh laughed at the other hunter.

"Yeah don't you see those freaks have got you all bewitched to do whatever they want."

"Wow that has to be the stupidest thing I have ever heard." All eyes turned toward Jim as the words left his mouth. "They're children. They aren't bewitching us to do anything."

"I've heard stories about them. That small one can control the future and the other can kill people with his mind."

"What are you talking about," Caleb cut in clearly confused.

"See you guys don't know because they are bewitchin you."

"Alright I've heard enough. I'm taking the boys and leaving. You guys can stay here and deal with these idiots." John climbed into his car and turned to check on his boys. He smiled reassuringly at them noticing how scared they both look. Sam was clutching onto Dean as if the older boy could make everything bad go away and Dean had an arm around his brother protecting him.

"Daddy?" John's heart broke at the scared, lost sound of his baby's voice.

"It's alright Sammy, nothing's going to happened to you or Dean." He turned on the car and sped out of the parking lot knowing the others would catch up to him soon. "Not while I'm around."


	8. Chapter 8

**Ch. 8**

John was right; it only took fifteen minutes for the others to catch up. Josh's silver pick up passed the Impala keeping in front of John while Bobby's red truck took the place behind John. It was several hours later when the stopped for gas that he found out that after John had left the other hunters had left having not interest in Bobby and the rest without the boys with them.

That meant that they were most likely not too far behind now. "John where are we going," Josh asked. The five men were outside of a gas station talking while Sam was asleep in the back of the Impala and Dean not leaving his little brother's side.

"Before we were married, Mary's parents were killed. They left her a cabin in Oregon. It would be perfect for me and the boys. It's pretty big actually, secluded and should be pretty easy to defend. The boys and I can hide out there for a while."

"Okay. We're about fifteen hours away from Oregon. How far until we reach the cabin," Jim asked.

"I'd say about twenty hours," John responded knowing that the other hunters wouldn't be leaving anytime soon whether he wanted them to or not.

"Alright, I don't think that we're going to be able to make it driving strait through with only two reserve drivers. We'll go about ten more hours before we stop for the night." Everyone nodded and climbed into their cars.

Later that night found the hunters in a slightly nicer hotel than what John and his boys were used to, mainly because Pastor Jim was paying for both rooms. John shared a bed with his boys again giving Bobby his own. Jim, Josh, and Caleb were in the room next to them. John was sleeping peacefully until he was awoken by what sounded like crying.

He turned his head to the side and saw Sam quietly crying. "Sammy what's wrong," he asked pulling his son closer to his side.

"Daddy, I had a nightmare."

"Oh really, what was it about?"

"Those bad men hurt Dean." John tensed hearing those words knowing that it could be more than just a nightmare.

"How do they hurt Dean?"

"I don't remember." John let out a sigh. Usually when Sam had a vision he was able to remember the details pretty well. Although there were some that he could only remember the barest details.

"It's alright Sammy Dean is safe right here. Nothing is going to happen to him."

"You're going to keep him safe, right Daddy?"

"That's right."

It took only a half hour for Sam to fall asleep again, with John whispering reassurances into his ear the entire time. John was just relieved that he fell asleep again, sometimes after a bad dream he would be up for the rest of the night. 'He must still not be feeling too well,' John thought concerned that it was taking Sam so long to recover. 'We're going to have to make a new rule for Sammy.'

* * *

The next morning after breakfast John told Sam his new rule.

"Sam no more healing people with your powers alright buddy?"

"What do you mean Daddy," Sam asked cocking his head to the side.

"Do you remember at Jim's when Josh showed up?"

"Yeah he was hurt. I helped fix him," the boy exclaimed proudly.

"Yes you did. And you did a good job, but I don't want you helping people like that anymore."

"Why not Daddy?"

"Because you got so sick after you helped Josh."

"But I like helping people."

John scrubbed his face in frustration wondering how you explain to a six year old that using his psychic powers to heal someone was damaging to his own health.

"I know you do Bud, but I don't think that it's such a good idea." John felt slightly guilty at the lost look on Sam's face as the little boy nodded and went to join his brother, who was watching T.V.

"John, if I may suggest something?"

"What is it Jim."

"Well John, I think Sam should be able to use his powers." John started shaking his head as soon as Jim had said the world 'I think' knowing that he was not going to like the next words out of the pastor's mouth.

"Well I have to say that I agree with John here," Josh cut in.

"Remember what Missouri said though," Caleb asked.

John cursed under his breath as he remembered what the older psychic had said about the powers building up if they went unused. "What am I supposed to do? If he doesn't use them he gets sick and die, if he does use them he gets so exhausted he can't even stay awake for more than a few hours at a time for-"

"That's what I'm trying to avoid John. Josh's injury was a rather big one to start out on. I think that it nearly killed Sammy using that much energy at once. But he proved that he was capable of it. Let him start small. Just a few cuts and scrapes here and there while under strict supervision. You can't tell him not to be who he is."

"That's a good idea Jim. Thanks." John was actually very pleased to have the suggestion. It would be easier to explain to Sam that he had to build up the strength to help like he helped Josh but he could still help people.

"Sammy." The little boy turned to look at his father. "I know that you want to help people, but you're not strong enough to help people like you helped Uncle Josh."

"But Daddy I did help him I was strong enough."

"I know you did, and you did a good job, but you hurt yourself. You were pretty sick there Sammy and Daddy doesn't like it when you're sick."

"So that's why I can't help people, so I won't get sick?"

"Well I've decided that you can help with small things, and only when I, Bobby, Jim, Caleb, or Josh say so. Okay?"

"Okay Daddy." John smiled as his baby boy jumped into his arms and gave him a hug.

* * *

** Another chapter done. Hope ya'll enjoyed it. Let me know :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ch. 9**

"Wow John this is… great," Josh said inside of the small cabin.

"Yeah, we only used it once a few years before Dean was born. It needs to be fixed up a little."

"A little," Bobby asked skeptically.

"Okay a lot." John looked around the tiny room, the couch was torn up, and there were beer bottles all over the floor, clear signs of squatters.

"John I might be wrong about this but I think that you and Mary weren't the last people here."

"Gee Bobby, you think so?"

"Good news Johnny one of the back rooms is actually pretty clean so the boys have a place to sleep," Caleb informed walking in

"What about the others?"

"Not so clean."

"Well at least we can put the boys to bed." He looked behind him to see Dean rubbing his eyes tiredly while holding up Sam who was practically asleep. He smiled softly as he went to pick Sam up and cradled him in his arms carrying him to the room with Dean walking closely behind him.

While John was putting his boys to bed the other hunters started cleaning up knowing that Sam and Dean would probably like to run around the next day and were afraid they would get hurt.

The next morning found Sam and Dean playing happily outside with strict orders to stay within view of the cabin, while everyone else was cleaning up. After days in the car it was good for them to run around. Especially since Sam was feeling better.

"Dean slow down."

"Ha ha can't catch me Sammy."

"Dean, I think we went too far."

The older boy immediately stopped and looked around. The cabin was nowhere in sight. "It's okay Sammy let's go find our way back. He took his little brother by the hand and started walking the way that he came, hoping that they would find the cabin soon.

"Daddy's going to be mad huh?"

"Probably."

They weren't walking for long before the cabin came into view. Dean smiled before letting go of Sam's hand and taking off at a run. "Can't catch me!" He ran until he was at the front door of the cabin and turned to look at Sam.

'That's strange,' he thought not seeing Sam yet. 'Usually Sam wasn't this slow of a runner.' He started to walk back. His blood froze as he saw one of the men he had seen in the parking lot a few days ago hit his little brother. Sam was crying and Dean saw red.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Dean charged the man and knocked him to the ground. The man grabbed him by his shirt and lifted him up.

"Alright I got this one. Someone get the runt."

Another man came behind Sam and roughly picked him up. "Ow let me go." Sam was still crying. Dean stopped struggling for a minute and focused on his little brother. Before he was turned around, and could no longer see his little brother.

"Now listen here little man," the man who was holding him said. "I don't want any trouble and if we have any your little brother will be paying for it understand?" Dean nodded his head not sure what to do. "Good, but just in case you get any funny ideas," the man reached up and took Dean's arm in both of his a quickly snapped it. Dean cried out in pain and held his arm to his chest.

"Hey Anderson this one won't hold still." The hunter turned around to look at his partner holding a squirming Sam who was trying to get to his brother. "Can't we just kill them already?"

"No we can't kill them. I want to have some fun with them first. Just knock him out."

The other hunter pulled his gun out and hit the boy on the head and Sam fell limply to the ground.

"You didn't have to drop him."

Dean could feel the anger building up in him. How can these guys hurt Sam? Sam only helps people he couldn't hurt anyone even if he tried. 'I guess that's why he has me.'

Dean focused his mind on the two men in front of him and before either men knew what was going on they went flying several hundred feet. Both hunters turned around to see Dean standing protectively over his brother, hand held out towards them and his left arm hanging limply by his side, eyes glowing with power. "Don't you ever come near my brother again."

"Dean stop!" Dean turned to see his Dad and uncles running towards them guns all pointed at the men who were smart enough to stay on the ground. John and Jim stopped next to the boys while the others surrounded the two men on the ground.

Jim put a shaky hand to Sam's neck fearing the worst but sighed in relief when he found a strong, steady pulse. "He's just unconscious John." The father let out a sigh of relief and knelt next to Dean taking his injured arm into his hand.

"Dad that hurts," Dean tried to pull away but stopped when he heard his father speak.

"I thought I told you boys to stay where we could see you." John's voice was rough and Dean could clearly see the tears running down his face.

"I'm sorry Dad. Me and Sammy were just playin. We weren't too far and we noticed that we wondered too far and started to come back. When I saw the house I started to run thinking that Sammy would follow and when he didn't, I thought that he just got lost or fell or somethin and went lookin for him. And then those guys had him and they were hurting him Dad. I couldn't let them hurt Sammy. I'm sorry Dad."

"Dean I give you rules to follow for a reason. I told you to stay where I could see you so that something like this wouldn't happen."

"I know Dad. Sorry," Dean hung his head waiting for his punishment.

John sighed knowing that Dean was beating himself up for not following orders. Knowing that seeing Sam hurt was more of a punishment than John could give, he decided that Dean had learned his lesson. "It's okay Champ. Next time you listen to the rules, alright?" Dean nodded his head with a look of determination in his eyes that made John smile. Let's go get you and Sammy cleaned up." John picked Sam up and smiled when Sam stirred slightly, glad to know that he would be awake soon.

John stopped, noticing that the hunters were still there between Josh, Caleb, and Bobby, who were all pointing their guns at the two men. "John you go on up to the house. Bobby, Caleb, Josh, you should go with them." All the hunters started to protest when Jim smiled kindly at them. "I would just like to have a nice chat with these gentlemen here. Don't worry they won't get away and I'll call if I need any help."

"Jim I don't think it's a good idea for you to be here by yourself with them," Caleb said.

"I'll be fine. Just go with John and the boys."

"But Jim-"

"I don't want to hear it Joshua."

The other hunters knew that it wasn't a good idea to mess with the pastor and John had to look after his boys, so they all fallowed the father. Caleb stopping briefly to let Dean climb onto his back, giving him a piggy-back ride while the ten year old held on with his good arm.

Fifteen minutes later they were all at the cabin, John holding a crying dean, who just had his arm set by Bobby, on his lap. Sammy had just woken up and was crying into Josh shirt when they all heard it. Two short shots fired off in the distance. It was several hours later when Jim came back, dirty with a shovel in his hand.

"Jim what did you do," Bobby asked still in shock slightly that the pastor had it in him to outright kill two men.

"I did what I had to do."

* * *


	10. Chapter 10

**Ch. 10**

"Dean stop it," Sam whined as his older brother pinned him to the ground.

"Why would I do that Sammy?"

"Because you're a nice older brother?"

"Nice try Sammy but you're going to have to do better than that."

"Dean get off your brother."

"Yes sir."

It had been three weeks since Sam and Dean had been attacked and they were all still in the John's cabin. Sam had headaches for several days afterwards and Dean's arm was healing nicely. Since both boys were doing better it was natural that they would want to play around and torture each other.

Dean got off of Sam and turned towards his dad. "Hey can we go outside and play," he asked hopefully. Ever since the attack the boys hadn't been able to play outside for more than a few minutes at a time. All the hunters were reluctant to let the two boys out of their sights for long.

"I don't know Dean. It's just us here I would feel better if you stay inside." The others had gone off to do various things. Jim had gone to get more supplies, Bobby had gone to get in contact with some other hunters to see what was going on, and Joshua had taken Caleb to a bar. Three weeks of no activity had put them all at ease just a little but John knew there were still people out there who would hurt his son's if they were given the chance to. After all Gordon Walker was the reason this entire thing started.

"Oh come on Dad it's been forever since we've been outside."

"Yeah please can we go outside? We promise to be good." John looked at Dean his eyes begging him to say yes, then at Sam's big puppy dog eyes and gave in.

"Alright, but you have to stay close to the cabin. No accidently running off anymore."

"Yes sir," came the chime of two happy voices as they ran out the door. John picked up a book and his gun and followed them out and took a seat on one of the chairs that they had set outside.

Several hours later John heard the sound of two trucks coming up the road. He smiled and waved as he saw his friends get out of the trucks. "Everything go well?"

"You bet," Bobby said with a grin.

"No Dean, stop it. Josh, save me!" Sam ran to the hunter and jumped into his arms as Dean ran after him holding out a spider.

"What's he trying to do little man," Josh asked the small child in his arms.

"He's trying to make me eat that spider," Sam said fearfully.

Caleb shook his head at the ten year old saying, "now Dean you should know better than that. Spiders aren't for eating. They're for putting onto peoples' heads while they're asleep, but only if they're big enough."

"The people or the spider," Josh asked curiously.

"The spider obviously."

"Alright children break it up," Pastor Jim broke into the conversation. "Dean you shouldn't try to make your brother eat a spider or put one in his bed it might be poisonous."

Dean paled, dropped the spider, and then stomped on it. "What spider," he asked innocently.

"Yeah, why don't you boys help me bring the supplies in while your Daddy talks to Uncle Bobby," Jim asked moving to the back of the truck and started to unload bags and handing them to Sam and Dean.

With the boys preoccupied John turned to Bobby with one eyebrow raised.

"Well here's the thing Johnny," the other hunter started. "I called a few of my contacts and they all said that Walker had formed a group of about eight to take care of a job but it seems that something went wrong because only half of the guys came back and the other half doesn't want anything to do with the hunt anymore. They don't think that there is anything to hunt. I think that they have given up on getting Sam and Dean."

"Are you sure Bobby," John asked not willing to believe that it was all over now.

"Well I'm not saying you should go start playing nice with other hunters but I think that if you just keep to yourself like you already do it would be okay to keep hunting."

"I don't know Bobby it just seems to easy to just have it stop there."

"Well I'm going to be keeping tabs on Gordon from now on and if he tries to start something I'll know."

"But what if he's not the only one out there?"

"If there were more out to get your boys I think we would know about it by now."

* * *

Two days later found Sam and Dean in the back seat of the impala arguing over something or other and the hunters all saying goodbye going their separate ways.

"Alright Johnny I'll keep my ears open and let you know if something comes up," Bobby said as John climbed into the car.

"Thanks Bobby. Thanks everyone I'm not sure what I would have done without you all."

"Now John there is no need to thanks us," Pastor Jim said smiling. "It's what family is for."

"Yup that's what we're here for," Caleb chimed in smiling.

"And there is no way you're going to get rid of us," Josh added throwing a brotherly arm around Caleb.

John chuckled, "Good. Now boys," he said sternly to the two young hunters in front of him. "I want you to take care of each other and don't hesitate to call if you need anything."

"Oh don't worry Johnny if we need anything you will be one of the first ones to know," Josh said then put the younger hunter into a head lock and started to drag him towards his truck.

"Alright Johnny boy you take care and what you said to those two is important for you to remember," Bobby told the father of two.

"Yes mother."

"Now John we just want to make sure everything is okay for you all," Jim said chuckling as he saw Dean and Sam start wrestling in the back seat.

"I should probably take care of that," John said smiling. He then shut the door, turned around in his seat and forced the two boys apart and pulled Dean over the seat and sat him next to him.

Bobby and Jim chuckled as they heard Sam complain, "Hey how come he gets to sit in to front?"

John said something they couldn't hear as he started up the car that made Dean smile and Sam pout slightly.

"Well I guess we should get going pretty soon," Bobby said to Jim.

"Yes I really should get back; I've been away for too long as it is."

* * *

**Well there you have it... the calm before the storm. that's right it's not the end! **

**Please Review and let me know what you think :)  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ch. 11**

John pulled up to a hotel well after midnight, tired from the day of driving. He looked at dean who was blinking tiredly trying not to fall asleep. He was a big boy and could stay up late like his Dad. "Hey Champ watch Sammy while I got get a room okay?"

Dean nodded and was instantly alert for any danger that might come after him or his brother. John quickly got a room and walked swiftly back to the car. He handed Dean the keys and told him which room they were in and picked up a sleeping Sam. After tucking Sam into the bed and making sure that Dean was getting ready to join his brother John went outside and got their bags.

After setting down the salt lines and making sure that nothing supernatural or otherwise could get into the room without him knowing John finally let himself lay on the bed. John was just starting to drift off when he heard a distressed sound come from the bed across from his. He immediately sat up and looked at Sam, knowing that he was most likely having a nightmare or a vision. He hoped that it was a nightmare, those were easier to deal with. But when Sam started screaming he knew that his hopes were gone. Before he could even think about what he was doing he was on the boys bed, Sam in his arms and Dean looking at him with wide eyes. "Why now," he muttered to himself. After all they had been through didn't they deserve a break?

John held on tighter as Sam started to thrash around and cry out more, until finally Sam's eyes snapped open and he looked up at his father with haunted eyes. "Daddy you gotta call Uncle Jim, they are going to hurt him. You can't let them hurt him, you can't Daddy!"

"Who's going to hurt Jim, Sammy," John asked after he had calmed Sam down.

"I don't know. I never saw him before."

"What did he look like?"

"Scary," the boy supplied with a shrug.

"Thanks," John said sarcastically.

"You're welcome!" As smart as his son was sarcasm still had no meaning to the boy.

"Where were they at?"

"Jim's house."

"Okay Sammy, thank you Buddy I'll go call Uncle Jim right now. You and Dean get back to sleep."

John stepped outside and made sure the door was secure before going to the main office to use the phone. After telling Jim not to go home for a while and asking him to lay low he walked back to his room. Before he even reached the room he could tell that there was a problem. The door was wide open.

He took off at a run towards the room and his boys. When he entered he saw a sight that made his heart stop. Sam and Dean were gone. He ran back outside and frantically searched for any sign where his boys could be. "Stupid John, that was just stupid leaving the boys alone like that," he muttered to himself. That's when he saw a black car speeding past him to get out of the parking lot. While the car passed he could hear Sammy screaming for help. He got his key and ran to his car. When he got the door open he felt a splitting pain on the back of his head before darkness claimed him.

* * *

**let me know what you think!**

* * *


	12. Chapter 12

**Ch 12**

It was several hours before John came to; a man standing above him asking him if he was okay. The hunter ignored the man as he ran back to his room and picked up the phone.

"My boys are gone. They took Sam and Dean. They have my babies."

"Whoa slow down Johnny what do ya mean the boys are gone," Bobby asked sleepily.

"Wake up Singer! Somebody has the boys and my money is on Walker."

"But that's not possible he's workin a case in New York."

"Well then somebody else has them Bobby."

"Alright where ya at?"

"I'm in Black Eagle, Montana at the Black Bear Inn."

"Okay Jim and I'll be there in two hours, calm down and start searching. I'll call Josh and Caleb and tell them what's going on."

After hanging up John took a deep breath. He looked around the room. He saw Dean's jacket on the ground and Sam's cloths from that day lying at the foot of the bed. He couldn't believe this was happening he was only gone for a couple of minutes to warn his friend. He shouldn't have left, but he thought it was safe. John put his face into his hand and broke down.

* * *

It was an hour later that John remembered that he had gotten the cars description and license plate and called it in. he just hoped that these guys were as stupid as the last people who came after the boys were and didn't ditch the car along the way.

He hung up the phone and started to pack knowing it was a good idea to wait for back up rather than going at it alone. Thirty minutes after he finished packing there was a knock at the door. He opened it and smiled when he saw Jim, Bobby, Josh, and Caleb all there with grim looks on their faces. He waved them all in when the phone rang.

He picked it up and smiled when the message came through from the other side. The car had already been found just two hours away in a small town. When he told the others they were outside in and ready to go when Jim mentioned that the town was by a forest that had cabins up for rent. It was the perfect place to hide. Not too many people around to ask questions, they themselves had used the idea.

"I just hope we're not too late," John said.

"I don't think that we are. Why go through all the trouble of taking the boys when they could have just killed them," Caleb asked.

"No witnesses around in the middle of nowhere," John said as he climbed into the Impala.

* * *

Dean groaned when he woke up. The last thing he remembered was going to the bathroom when Dad went to go make a phone call to Pastor Jim. He didn't know where he was but he knew he was in trouble. His hands and feet were tied up and he had a gag in his mouth and a blindfold on. 'This can't be good,' he thought to himself. 'Wait where's Sammy," he started to panic when he didn't feel his brother anywhere near him. He knew that Sammy could feel when people were around him and most of the time he could feel Sammy, when he was close enough but he couldn't right now.

"Why do we have to kill them? They're just little boys," a man coming into the room exclaimed.

"They're monsters," another responded. "You know what Walker said about the war."

"Walker's a paranoid freak who got his information from a demon."

"Yeah well,"

"Demons lie dude, you know that. I don't think that they are a threat to anyone."

"Andy, listen, they might not be a threat now but they will be one day. You know that, so if you're to chicken to do the job leaven and let the real men take care of it."

"No, I won't leave. I just don't think that this is right."

"Whatever. Walker should be here soon. He wants to make sure that the runts are taken care of himself so you won't really have to do anything anyways."

'That's the guy that uncle Bobby and Daddy were talking about the other day.' Dean knew that he had to get out of here before the man came. If he didn't then all would be lost.

'Okay Dean you need a plan: first, get out of the ropes, second, find Sammy, third runaway and go find Dad.' The ten year old was satisfied with his plan. He just needed the guys to leave the room so that he could break the ropes.

"Hey are you sure the kid should still be out?"

"He's fine, if not who cares he'll be dead in a little while anyway."

"Your compassion astounds me."

"Shut up."

Dean was starting to get frustrated. 'Why won't they just leave?'

Then there was a sound of a car coming up the driveway.

"That's probably him. Let's go see."

The two men got up and left the room finally giving Dean the chance he needed.


	13. Chapter 13

**Ch. 13**

By the time that the hunters finally found the car that took Sammy and Dean away parked in front of a cabin all were anxious. They didn't know what they were going to find in there. They could find both boys dead or alive, or they could find out that the boys were never there and they were chasing a false lead. That was until the saw Gordon Walker walk outside and towards one of the parked cars.

John jumped out of the car and pointed a gun at the other hunter. "Stop right there Walker."

"John, long time no see."

"Where are my boys?"

"Oh you mean the demon spawn you call children?"

"Where are they," Caleb yelled pointing his own gun.

"You're too late. They're dead. I suggest you get over it."

John felt like he had been shot in the heart. He closed his eyes as the pain hit him in waves. His boys, Mary's boys were gone. "I was too late," he whispered brokenly.

"I don't believe you." John turned his towards Joshua.

"Denial, the first stage."

"Where are they," the young hunter growled.

"I told you they're dead."

John growled as he raised his gun and fired, hitting Walker right between the eyes. Nobody said a word as the grieving father fell to his knees. He still couldn't believe it, his boys were gone. It didn't feel like they were, but why would Walker lie?

"You think that I would feel it if they were gone. But it feels like they're still here."

"Let's go search the house and make sure," Jim suggested while helping his friend up.

They spent several minutes searching before they found something rather odd. There was someone knocked out, tied to a chair, and gagged. Caleb took out the gag while Josh poured some holy water on the guy to wake him up.

"W-what's going on?"

"We were hoping you could tell us that." The man stared at Josh for a moment before looking around at the other faces. When his eyes landed on John his eyes widened.

"Tell me where Sam and Dean are," Josh commanded the man.

The hunter noticed that forlorn look on their faces and decided to enlighten them. "They're not dead if that's what you're thinking. At least they weren't the last time I heard."

"Where are they," John demanded.

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?" John was getting frustrated with the man.

"They escaped about an hour ago and ran off into the woods. I don't know where they are. They could be dead by now. The others took off to find them and finish the job."

"How many others?"

"About four or five, Walker just joined them."

"Why are you telling us this," Jim wanted to know.

"Because I'm not a murderer."

"Alright, we have to search the woods, find the boys before anyone else does," John took charge while untying the man. "I suggest you get out of here before I change my mind about letting you go."

"There are some maps of the area over there. Good luck and I hope you find them." With those words the man left.

Ten minutes later each of the hunters were given a section to search and a place to meet up in three hours.

* * *

_About an hour ago_

Dean focused his strength on pulling the rope apart and soon his hands were free. 'Super strength rules,' he thought. He reached up and quickly pulled of the blind fold and gag. He stood and noticed that there were two doors in the room a couple of chair and in the corner on the other side of the room was his little brother curled up tide just like he was a few seconds ago.

He ran across the room and untied his brother. He had to hold back his anger as he noticed a dark bruise on his brother's head. "Time to wake up Sammy," he shook the younger boy awake.

"Dean," the little boy asked sleepily. "Where are we?"

"I don't know but we need to get out of here now."

"Okay Dean." Dean helped Sam stand up and both boys started towards the door.

"So where are they?"

Dean froze when he heard a new voice start talking. He quickly pulled Sam towards the other door, which ended up just being a closet. He pushed Sam and stood in front of his baby brother ready to defend him with everything he had.

Soon after finding the closet there were voices yelling and the sound of furniture moving and doors slamming. Several minutes later the door of the closet was pulled open. Dean tensed getting ready to send the man flying across the room when the man closed the door and announced, "They're not here. They must have gone outside."

They heard people moving around and then silence. Dean waited several minutes before opening the door slowly. He took Sam by the hand and they cautiously made their way outside. They had just made it outside when they heard the door slam and yelling.

The boys didn't pay any attention to the sounds the just started running.

* * *

**Oh the poor random hunter got beat up for helping Sam and Dean. oh well... please let me know what you think :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Ch 14**

John had been searching the woods for an hour now. He knew that if they didn't find them soon the possibilities of finding them alive were slim. If the hunters or wild life didn't kill his boys then the weather probably would. While it wasn't winter it was still pretty cold in northern Montana and the last he knew both boys were in their pajamas without shoes on.

John hastily wiped a tear away, Walker's words coming back to him _"You're too late. They're dead. I suggest you get over it." _For just a minute he thought that Gordon was telling the truth and his world started to crash. Now with the little hope that he had his world was crumbling away peace by peace every minute that his boys were missing.

"Get a hold of yourself John," he told himself. "It won't do them any good if you sit and start crying. You've got to find them."

A loud crack of gun fire suddenly broke through the air. A few seconds later there was another loud bang and John fell to the forest floor mourning his babies.

* * *

Jim Murphy searched the woods for any sign of the boys desperately hoping to find the two small boys before anyone else did. There were at least three other hunters out here besides him and his friends and if any of them found the boys before they did. Jim shuddered at the thought of what was would happen.

He stopped dead in his tracks as he heard to gun shots and then complete silence. "No, I can't be the boys. They're fine," he tried to convince himself as he made his way towards the spot they had agreed to meet at. It was the only way he'd be able to get answers.

* * *

Bobby heard the crack of the second gun before he was able to even comprehend what the first one was. It sounded far off. "Poor John must be freaking out right about now. I should probably go find him before he does something stupid." Bobby took off towards the area that he knew that John was. He couldn't help but think of two little boys lying dead on the forest floor with bullets now lodged in their heads.

* * *

"Where are they," Josh demanded as he pushed the hunter against a tree, his knife at the man's throat. These s.o.b.'s had messed with his family and he wasn't in the mood to be trifled with.

"I swear I don't know."

"Not good enough." He was about to slice the man's throat when he heard a loud crack coming from the direction that Caleb had gone. Then came another crack.

"Looks like you're too late," they guy stated with a smug grin.

"I'm going to love killing you nice and slow. But for now I must be going." Instead of slitting the man's throat he bashed his head against the tree, tied him up and left the unconscious man behind.

"It was probably just Caleb shooting something," he reassured himself going off in search of his friend. "Sammy and Dean are fine."

* * *

"Dean I'm tired, can't was stop for a few minutes?"

"No Sammy, you don't want those guys to get us do you?"

"No, but my feet hurt."

Dean sighed knowing that if he was as tired as he was Sammy must be exhausted. They had been running almost nonstop through the woods. Spotting a hollowed out log in front of them Dean approached it cautiously checking for any wild life that might be living in there. Finding only a few bugs he decided that it was safe for him and his brother to hide out there for now and get some sleep.

"Come on Sammy we can rest in here."

Sam slowly climbed into the log with Dean right behind him and soon both boys were both sound asleep.

A noise of someone moving around outside woke Dean up. He looked at Sam who was staring wide eyed at his big brother wondering what he was supposed to do. Dean held a finger to his lips telling Sam to be quiet. He slowly started crawling from their hiding spot to see what was going on in the outside world.

* * *

"Oh crap I'm screwed," Caleb thought as he ran through the woods two hunters chasing him. "I can't believe I dropped my gun. That was an amateur move. It wasn't even that it was stupid."

Caleb looked behind him to see where the other hunters were. That was a mistake because he didn't see the tree root sticking out of the ground. Before he knew it he was lying on his back with a gun pointed at his head.


	15. Chapter 15

**Ch. 15**

Caleb could do nothing but watch as the two men walk towards him, guns drawn. "I'm so dead," he mumbled to himself.

"You annoying little pest. Why won't you just let us do our job," one of the hunters asked.

"Oh so your kill children for a living."

"That's it." The man raised his gun and pointed it at the young hunters head. Caleb closed his eyes tightly waiting for the pain to come. When he heard a though and a loud crack he opened his eyes to see both me lying fifty feet away. He turned his head and saw Dean there hand outstretched in front of him.

"Go hide," Caleb commanded. But it was too late the other hunters had spotted Dean.

"You monster," on called and ran towards the child. Caleb tackled the other hunter to the ground and wrestled around for the gun. He won and stood up. Knowing that it was the only thing to do he aimed and shot the guy in the head. he then turned towards the other hunter and shot him too.

When he turned back to Dean it was to see the kid standing there eyes wide. "It's okay kiddo. I won't hurt you." Before Caleb could say another word he found himself with an armful of Dean.

Dean clung to Caleb as if he were a lifeline crying his little heart out. "Hey, it's okay. You're safe now. I'm going to take you back to your Dad now, Okay?" Caleb hugged Dean to his chest kissing him on top of his head, elated to find the boy safe.

"We gotta get Sammy first."

"Where is he?"

Dean lead him over to a fallen log where Dean started tapping on it. Soon little Sammy crawled out from the log. He too dove for Caleb and was soon sobbing in the man's arms. Caleb held the boy for several minutes whispering reassurances to both boys.

It was then that Caleb took the time to check both boys for injury. He realized that both boys were in nothing but their pajamas. He looked down and saw that both of their feet were bloody and raw from running around in the forest for several hours.

"Come on kiddos let's go find your dad." Caleb shed his jacket and his outer shirt. He gave the jacket to Dean to put on and then wrapped the shirt around Sam. "Okay Dean I want you to hop on my back." Dean did what he was told, although Caleb could see that he wanted to protest. "Hold on tight okay?" When Dean nodded Caleb then reached down and picked up Sam and held him to his chest.

"I won't be able to get that far like this, but I should start towards the meeting area," he thought to himself.

* * *

Jim was more than a little concerned for the people he considered family as he sat restlessly at the meeting spot. He kept a vigilant look out for anything that would seems suspicious as he waited.

Nearly thirty minutes after he had arrived when he saw two dark figures in the woods moving towards him. He raised his gun getting ready to fire.

* * *

It took Bobby nearly an hour to find John. He was right to come and find the man. It looked as if he had given up. He was on the forest floor crying into his hands.

"Johnny what are you doin?"

"He was right Bobby, I was too late. My babies are dead."

"You don't know that. It could have been Jim, Josh, or Caleb that fired those shots."

John looked up at the man as if he hadn't thought of that. "Do you really think that it was them Bobby?"

"It's a possibility. They only way to know for sure is to find them. Now let's go. It's nearly time to meet the others."

John nodded and took the hand that Bobby gave to help him up.

* * *

Josh was nearly running through the forest desperately trying to find his friend or Sam and Dean, or their bodies, "No don't think like that." Over the years Caleb had become his little brother, Sam and Dean were like nephews to him. He would kill for anyone of them and if he found any of the hurt he was going to kill someone.

"Josh!"

He turned towards the person calling his name. When he saw Caleb with Sammy in his arms and Dean on his back he nearly started crying from relief.

"Hey, you think you can help me here?"

Josh took in the look of Dean's feet that were wrapped tightly around Caleb's waist and understood why his friend was carrying both the boys.

"Sure," he said taking Sam out of Caleb's arms.

"Hey Uncle Josh."

"Hey Dean. How you doin kiddo?"

"I'm good."

"That's great," Josh said ruffling his hair affectionately.

"Uncle Josh I'm cold," Sam complained.

Josh then performed the amazing trick of taking of his jacket while holding onto a six-year old. "Better now," he asked when he finished wrapping it around the little boy. Sam nodded.

"Hey Josh, not that I'm not grateful or anything, but what are you doing here?"

"I heard some gunfire earlier thought I would check it out."

"That's good. Now I won't collapse from carrying both boys all the way."

"Dude, they weigh like next to nothing."

"Dude, the weight like eighty pounds put together."

"You hear that boys? Caleb's calling you fat."

When they didn't respond Josh checked on them and found that both boys were sound asleep, thus ending anymore conversation between the two men.


	16. Chapter 16

**Ch. 16**

"Who's there," the voice of Jim Murphy called to them as they approached the older man.

"Easy there man, we come bearing gifts," Caleb called back.

Jim breathed a relieved sigh knowing he wasn't about to be attacked. "Bearing gifts you say?"

"Well it has been said that children are gifts if you ask me their curses," Josh joked.

"You found them?"

"Yup, one Dean and a little Sammy here safe and sound," Josh said handing Sam over to the pastor.

Jim said a quick prayer of thanks as he looked over both boys, who were both sound asleep.

"When I heard those gunshots I just assumed the worst."

"Yeah, sorry about that," Caleb said not looking sorry at all.

"Where's Dad," came Dean's groggy voice.

"He'll be here soon. Why don't you get some more sleep," Jim suggested.

"I want my Daddy," the boy cried. Jim handed the still sleeping Sam back to Josh and took Dean off of Caleb's back and held him close murmuring reassurances to the boy."

"Here take him," Josh handed Sam to Caleb. "I'm going to go look for Johnny."

* * *

Josh didn't have to look for very long when he found both John and Bobby walking towards camp. "There you guys are. We've been waiting forever," Josh exaggerated.

"Sorry, something came up," Bobby said putting a hand on John's shoulder.

Josh looked at the father. He was going to let John be surprised when he got back to camp but he couldn't take the forlorn look on the other man's face.

"You know Johnny; if you look like that when we get back to camp you're going to scare Dean and Sammy."

"You found them?"

"Well technically Dean found Caleb."

John didn't wait to hear anymore and took off at a run desperate to see his boys.

"John you shouldn't run through the woods at night. You might hurt yourself," Bobby called after his friend who ignored him and kept running.

"You do know that it's almost light outside right," Josh asked. "Or do you need to get your eyes checked old man?"

"Whatever, idgit."

* * *

When John arrived at the camp site he already had tears of relief running down his face. It nearly tore his heart in two when he heard Dean sobbing. He walked quietly up to Dean, who still had his face berried in pastor Jim's chest, and started rubbing his back soothingly. Dean quickly turned around and launched himself into his father's arms hugging him tightly around the neck. John hugged him tightly to him and kissed Dean on the head repeatedly. John didn't even notice when Bobby and Josh arrived.

"Daddy I was so scared," Dean cried. "They kept saying really mean things about me and Sammy and they said they were going to kill us."

"It's okay, your safe now. Nothing is going to hurt you okay?"

"Daddy, I used my powers are you mad at me?"

"No Dean, I'm not mad. You did what you had to, to say alive and keep Sammy safe. I'm very proud of you son."

Dean smiled for the first time since this nightmare had began and John could have sworn it was the most beautiful sight in the world.

"Sam's starting to wake up," Caleb said.

"Already? Kid barely had an hour," Josh commented.

"Here let me see him," John requested setting Dean next to him. Caleb put the little boy into his father's arms and then stood up to stretch.

"Hey Buddy," John said when Sam opened his eyes.

"DADDY!" John laughed when Sam jumped up to hug him.

"So boys what do you say we get out of here?"

"No Daddy," Sam shook his head in protest. "My feet hurt. I don't want to walk."

John looked at both his son's feet and felt his anger boil at the men that had made them run through the woods without shoes. "It's okay Sammy you won't have to walk."

John then, as Caleb had earlier, had Dean on his back and Sam in his arms and started to walk the boys back towards the impala, the four hunters circled around them protectively just in case some threat should arise.

**The End.**

**More to come soon.  
**


End file.
